


You started and I'll finish it

by MissNightmare



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ you little shit, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Angst, Blow Job, Dominance, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, I couldn't, Kisses, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Secret Crush, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shinsuke is so sassy, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, a lot of teasing, sassiness, so much sinning, you can't handle his sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Alternate Universe Smackdown live where female reader starts a feud with Shinsuke Nakamura, but situation changes when Shinsuke starts to tease the reader.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to reupload this one because I decided to continue this story.  
> Originally I was inspired to write after I've watched some of Shinsuke's matches from New Japan. And at first it was meant to be a short fanfic, but after couple of months I came back to this with a fresh idea.  
> All mistakes are mine.

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

The bell rang and Shinsuke’s theme song started to play. I and he were the winners of a tag team match against Carmella and Baron Corbin. Referee raised our hands and then walked to check if Baron was okay. I was resting at the right ring corner, Shin was in the middle, and it was my moment. I was cursing myself and creative for making me do this, but game is a game right, either you play along or you lose. I gathered all the energy that was left in me and launched at Shinsuke, kicking him with Kinshasa, his own finishing move. Audience gasped at this and they even stopped singing along his theme song which stopped also. Corbin rolled out of the ring as fast as he could. Referee tried to stop me, but I just barked ‘Get off’ and walked to Shin, which was now lying on his back with a hand on his neck, which was the place where I struck him. A devilish smile appeared on my face as I looked down at him

‘King of strong style, eh?’ I chuckled as I squatted down. ‘Well, it seems you’re not so strong anymore, “King”’. I made sure to emphasised “king”. As most people in the arena, Shinsuke had pain, shock and surprise written all over his face. I stood up and mocked his hand gesture and then I spat on him. Audience gasped even louder and even started to boo me. But I just shot one cold glare at Shinsuke and exited the ring. Baron wanted to say something to me, but I just gave him a death glare and stormed out of the arena.

As much as I hated to admit this, it felt so damn good to be like this, to be bad. But nevertheless, I was worried about Shin because I knew that my attempted to do Kinshasa was probably not as perfect as he would do, and, I was mad at creative because the truth is, I liked Shinsuke so much and this fucking feud was making me feel horrible.

It was next week, I was making my way to the ring where Shinsuke was waiting for me. Audience booed me, but I didn’t care, to be honest it was kinda fun.  
I entered the ring just to see Shin’s sassy smile. Apart smile he was as calm as a man can be.

I grabbed mic and stepped closer to him. I looked him in the eye, ‘you wanted me, “King”, so here I am’. Shin rolled eyes at me but remained silent.

‘Don’t you dare to roll your eyes at-’ I was cut short by a knee strike to my gut which sent me to the ground. Audience cheered loudly and chanted “Nakamura”. Somehow I regained my posture, but now I wasn’t so confident and I was grabbing ring rope. Now Shinsuke stepped closer, still holding a mic. Sassy smirk was still on his face, but his eyes were burning with a cold flame.

‘I’ll see you next week,’ that was all he said. After that his music started. He gave me one last glare as he made his way out of the ring leaving me in the ring alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The past month was probably one of the hardest and the weirdest in my life. My feud with Shin took a really wild turn. Not that only Shinsuke was winning all the matches against me, he actually kissed me after one. I was cleanly pinned by him and lost another match. It happened so fast that I couldn't even believe it at first. But when the referee told me that Shinsuke really won, I literally lost my shit. I pushed a poor ref away from me just to find The King of Strong Style facing me with a lazy smirk dancing on his handsome face. I hated that smirk with every nerve in my body. I opened my mouth to say something snarky at him but I was literally pushed in the nearest ring corner. And the next thing I felt was Shin's lips on mine! He did that just to shut me up and to be honest, that worked too well. And in the blink of an eye a kiss was broken and I was left in both shock and arousal. I found myself fighting against the urge to break my character and just have my way with him right here and right now...  But even being in character I had to behave even though I knew that if I’ll see Shinsuke one more time this evening I will lose it.

And from that event Shinsuke was teasing me whenever he could. Little touches when we had fights or flirty smiles and smirks when we talked… How he got to know my biggest secret? How he got to know that I had a crush on him? I didn’t tell anyone about this and creative couldn’t be THAT smart, so it was all Shinsuke. If it was his tactic to drive me crazy - it worked too damn well. But he wasn't the only one who had tricks up his sleeve. I had some tricks of my own and I was too far gone not to use them.

I couldn’t believe that I lost one of the biggest matches I’ve ever had in my life, and it was a damn pay-per-view too! I was too damn sure about myself winning this match that I wasn’t ready for Shinsuke.

I don’t know how I managed to leave the ring and walk all that way to the backstage. When I finally reached backstage I leaned at the nearest wall. I needed to calm my heart which was racing as hell and I needed to calm my mind, and that was hard to do. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Shin and his sassy smirk. My body longed for his touch so badly. Delicious shivers were running up and down my body. I was so damn turned on that it was painful to even walk, but I needed to reach my locker room.

I sighed and started to walk slowly. But my legs were giving up and those goddamned shivers…   _Well fuck me_.

I couldn’t care less if someone will hear me or something, ‘mother **fucker**!’ I was angry, I was tired and on top of all that I was turned on so fucking much. But still, I was trying to think what I should do next...

King of Strong Style really went hard on me. I challenged him for a title shot and I thought it will be the best time to use some of my tricks.  
Shin was looking extra smug today. Like it was so clear that he had something on his mind, but I’ve mistaken that for his usual smug looks. Big mistake.  
At first match was going pretty well, we both were building up our momentum and we were both really focused on a match. Not until his famous "come on" pose. Secretly this was my big weak spot, every time when he did that I felt goosebumps forming on my skin. He yelled "come on" at me as usual and he probably was expecting me to eat this up and run at him like others did just to get a knee to the gut. But I had other plans. I tilted my head to the side and mocked him, yelling at him "come on" too. At first Shinsuke pouted. It seemed like he was thinking about something. Then suddenly a big smile flashed on his face. He stared to circling me like I was his prey. I kept an eye contact and I was turning with him, I could’ve stayed still, but I didn’t trust him, not when he stalks me like this. I felt my cheeks burning like hell, I for one tried to keep my resting bitch face just for the sake of my character. Finally Shin stopped and brushed his hair out of his face. He beckoned at me with one hand, not even bothering saying that famous phrase of his. But the way he wiggled his fingers got me instantly. Like he knew that this was my weakness. I stopped a moan which was trying to escape my throat and finally launched at him. Shinsuke was more than happy to knee me in a gut.  
Then in the middle of a match I was trying to lock on a submission when I felt Shin’s fingers tracing my neck ever-so-slightly. My body shivered at this and I had to let him go. Otherwise I would’ve melted in Shin’s hands. I had this feeling that he knew what he was doing to me all along. I don’t know how he was able to do this when the whole match was televised, it seemed that he had no trouble at all. But I was struggling hard.  
The final straw was when Shinsuke was trying to hold me in a submission and he "accidentally" moved on top of me. And while I was struggling and trying to get out of it he took his chance to grind his hips against me. He even went as far as to breathe on my neck. I almost immediately and involuntary started to grind my ass against him. This was getting out of hand. I was pretty sure that at this point my panties were basically drenched, and as knowing that Shin slightly bit my neck. I no longer couldn’t take this slow torture, so the only option I was left was tapping out.  
The bell rang and Shinsuke was still a champion while I was lying in the middle of the ring and trying, with my arousal clouded brains, think what the hell just happened.

I was half way to my locker room when suddenly the familiar voice of AJ Styles asked me, ‘whoa, who’s got so unlucky to be called "motherfucker"?

‘Shinsuke’, I hissed, trying hard not to show how I actually felt, I just wanted to be left alone. I didn’t need any company or comments. But I stopped and faced him.

‘Well I can admit, he can be an asshole sometimes,’ AJ smiled at me. ‘But you two have an incredible chemistry going on in the ring. I always love watching the two of you’.

‘Oh, so you enjoy seeing me being beat up by your best friend... How fucking nice,’ I rolled my eyes at AJ. ‘Do me a favor and tell him that I will make him suffer next time’.

I turned from AJ and started to walk away when I heard him saying, ‘it might be the other way around…’

I didn’t pay much attention to those words only because I thought that AJ was either speaking of something else or just fooling around. But little that I know AJ was actually sent by Shinsuke. Only if I had known that I would have paid more attention to AJ’s words.

When I reached my locker room I finally was save from all the unwanted attention. Shower might help me calm down, but first I’ve got an idea. I searched for my phone which was in my bag, when I found it I opened my front camera to record a little video for fans and obviously for Shinsuke.

‘Today you won by a sheer luck,’ I said and stared intensely at my camera. ‘But don’t forget Nakamura, that title belongs on my waist’-I made a wider shot and pointed at my waist-‘so be ready to lose your crown “king”. I smiled at the camera and stopped recording. I probably could’ve done something better but hopefully this will do.

I added that video to my tweet and wrote, ‘today I lost but I’ve got a little reminder for @ShinsukeN’. I clicked send button and headed to shower to wash all my sweat and arousal away.

Shower indeed helped me relieve some tension and I came out of it feeling really fresh. I immediately checked if Shin responded and yes, he did. I sat down just in case if I’ll see something triggering. Knowing Shin it could be anything. And especially right now he probably will try to get into my head even more. I opened his tweet, he didn't wrote anything, so I took a deep breath and clicked on a video. What I noticed immediately when video started was that someone filmed this from Shin’s phone, it wasn’t just a random selfie like video. He was casually resting against the wall with the same sassy smile that I knew so painfully well.

‘You still want this,’ Shin pointed his long finger at championship which was around his waist. ‘Come and get it!’ He winked and video ended.  
Shiver ran down my body but I only smiled to myself.

 

I was too tired to go explore the city so I decided that the best thing that I can do at this moment is to grab a book, curl up in my hotel bed and just forget about Shin for a moment. I usually wouldn’t do this, I’d go and explore city, take some pictures and get my rest this way. But my body and my mind were exhausted after that match. Shinsuke indeed hits hard. But I wasn’t worried about bruises and stuff, I still couldn’t get my mind on this whole teasing thing. Maybe it will sort itself… 

Evening went really good until my phone’s screen lit up. _The hell?!_ I was a bit annoyed but when I saw that it was a massage from Shinsuke I sat straight up in my bed. Since when he sends me direct messages on twitter? And since when he talks to me behind all wrestling stuff? We barely see each other on a daily basis. This was strange but it got my really curious. A video message, let’s see…

‘Let’s settle this once and for all. Meet me at the ring side tomorrow’s night. It’s gonna be just the two of us. And if you meet me tomorrow I promise, I won’t do anything stupid in our match next week,’ video ended leaving me a little bit confused but excited.

I played video couple more times just because I find his accent cute.  
I wasn’t in the mood for recording a vid as an answer so I just wrote, ‘I’ll be there’. I picked my book again and tried to get my mind off of this matter, but I couldn’t. _Why suddenly this became such a personal matter? Why we couldn’t sort this out next week?_

Under my confusion I couldn’t help myself but to feel intrigued. A lot can happen when it’s just me and Shin in an empty arena in the middle of a night…

 

This was it. I was standing near the entrance to the main area where the ring was already standing. Darkness surrounded me and I couldn’t see shit. I could’ve use my phone’s flashlight but I didn’t mind darkness. My heart was racing, it was so strange to be in this big building alone in the night. I took some deep breaths. I was too curious to run away, but let’s see if curiosity will kill this cat.

My eyes finally got used to the darkness and I could see a silhouette of a ring. I walked slowly towards it. I reached the ring and walked around it – nothing. I was a bit confused because Shin said to meet him at the ring side. I didn’t know what to do next so I jumped on the apron and stepped in to the ring, I always wanted to stand in the middle of it in an empty arena at night. I was standing in the middle of the ring, darkness and eerie silence surrounded me, it was a thrilling experience.   
One minute I was standing in a darkness and the other minute I was in a spotlight. It was so sudden that it blinded me. I blinked few times to let my eyes adjust to the sudden light. Anyone else would probably freak out at this point but I was enthralled. But this light was not enough for me to clearly see what was happening on the ring side. But wait a minute, I can see a silhouette of sorts. I turned myself in the direction of it. The silhouette was siting, that I could see, but I couldn’t see anything else. I assumed it was Shinsuke. Who else could it be?  
And as I was thinking about how Shin planned all this, another spotlight turned on and shone directly where I thought Shin was siting. But it wasn‘t him, it was AJ.

‘What? You were expecting someone else?’ AJ broke the silence.

‘Am... I was supposed to meet Shinsuke here,’ okay, now I was really confused. ‘But what exactly are you doing here?’

‘Oh yes! I forgot to mention that he’ll be here in a few minutes. But while we wait I just wanna clear some things and ask you some questions, okay?’ He didn’t answer my question I noticed that but decided just to wait and see.

‘Okay, but wh—’

AJ quickly interrupted me, ‘just by honest okay? I really wanna hear a truth’.

‘Okay, go ahead’.

‘Okay then. You know that hotel room walls are like thin paper. You basically can hear what other person is doing, right? So other day and even few days back in this month I might have heard some noises coming out of your room, even Shinsuke has heard them,’ he gave me a lazy smile. ‘But hey, we might have misheard it and it could’ve been not you, it’s easy to misjudge something like this. So could you give me any information on this? And remember - truth!’

 _Oh shit they know!_ My cheeks were burning, suddenly I felt so exposed. I wanted to hide form the spotlight and from AJ’s piercing eyes.  Even if I’d try to lie my body would betray me, my face was already betraying me. I was sure AJ noticed how red my cheeks were. I cleared my throat not knowing what I will say, only one thought came into my mind. _Play it cool and smooth_. 

‘And what kind of noises you’ve heard? I might have been singing along to some songs or who knows, I might’ve been talking in my sleep’.

AJ’s smile grew a bit bigger, ‘oh you know, inappropriate ones. You even have said Shinsuke’s name few times. What were you doing?’

I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it, I wasn’t sure what I wanted to say. I closed my eyes for a second and at the same time took a deep breath.  
I opened my eyes just to see darkness and emptiness around me, both of our spotlights were gone and AJ was gone too.

All of a sudden I felt someone’s presence behind me. Then all too familiar voice whispered in my ear, ‘All this time you couldn’t keep your hands and you were touching yourself wishing that it was my hands instead. Am I right?’

I couldn’t help but bite my lip. I didn’t dare to turn around even though I knew what I will see in a spotlight. Shin brushed my hair out of his way and placed small kisses on the back of my neck.  

‘Shin…’ this was all I could managed to say, it sounded more like a moan than like my usual voice.

‘Answer me’.

_This man will be the death of me…_

You’re right,’ I was capable only whisper this but Shinsuke heard that anyways. And then he was gone. I bit my lip again preventing a whine which threatened to leave my lips. I already wanted to feel his lips on my neck. I heard him walking and soon I saw him standing in front of me, his spotlight was following him. Big smile was dancing on his lips. Shin was looking like he was about to hit the gym with his red sweatpants but strangely without a shirt.

‘Since our feud started I asked AJ to keep an eye on you. I didn’t know you but you intrigued me so I wanted to know more about you. At first, AJ didn’t bring any useful information, not until that one time he heard you. I believe it was after that spontaneous kiss of mine. Not sorry for that, I couldn’t resist,’ Shin cheekily showed his tongue at me, still teasing me. ‘Then we changed our rooms so I was always next to your room and you didn’t even notice that’.  
_So I gave my secret away without knowing it, stupid me…_

Shinsuke wanted to say something but I decided that I won’t have any more teasing so I just stepped in and kissed him. It wasn’t a slow and passionate kiss, it was fierce and dominant. I imagined Shin was not ready for this but he definitely enjoyed this kiss as much as I was enjoying it. It was not long before my hands started to wander. I basically moaned in his mouth when my hands caressed his strong back. He smiled in between our kisses and went to hold me by my waist.  
Soon we had to break our kiss because the lack of oxygen. Gods, Shinsuke was looking absolutely gorgeous, his hair was a bit messy, he was breathing deep and his abs were showing off just in a right way.

‘Oh I didn’t know you were this desperate,’ Shin raised an eyebrow at me. ‘I guess the teasing really got you’.

‘Oh shut up! I swear if you don’t fuck me right here and now I–’

‘I will,’ big smile appeared on Shinsuke’s face. ‘In time…’

I don’t know what I did, but one second I was ready to punch him really hard and the other I was laying on a ring mat with my hands above my head and Shin on top of me. His face was millimeters away from mine. We stared at each others eyes for a while but when I felt his grip on my hands relaxed I moved quickly and now I was straddling him.

‘Really?’ I chuckled. I didn’t wait his replay and leaned in to steal a little kiss from him. In process I harshly pulled at Shin’s lover lip and started to move my hips against him at the same time. I felt him shiver against me. I smiled. I took of my shirt but I left my bra on. Let’s drive him crazy.  
I kissed my way to Shin’s neck, giving him couple of bites and licks. Then I slowly moved to his collarbones and his chest. All this time I never ceased to move my hips. Finally feeling him hardening against me. I smiled at him, suddenly stopping all my movements. I moved between his legs. I palmed him through his sweatpants, looking at him and registering all of his facial expressions. Shinsuke’s eyes was challenging me but he was biting his lip and this view itself made me even wetter. I slid down his sweatpants and boxers and his cock sprang free. I licked my lips and leaned down slowly licking his cock from the base to the tip. I did this few times without breaking an eye contact. But then I focused on a tip, slowly swirling my tongue around it and then taking it in my mouth. I felt him shivering against me and then he let out a low growl. This growl made me feel goosebumps all over my body. I gave him few little licks on his tip and then I wrapped my mouth around his cock, slowly taking him inch by inch into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. I felt my eyes watering a bit but I could control my gag reflex, so I wasn’t bothered. Shin slightly thrusted his hips up and tangled his hand into my hair. While slowly sucking him and swirling my tongue around his cock in my mouth I raised my eyes to look at Shin and what I saw was beyond sexy. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, few strands of his hair draped on that handsome face… He even muttered something in Japanese, I couldn’t understand that but it was sexy to hear his low voice in this silence.  
Soon I started to pick up a rhythm, constantly changing between sucking and licking his cock. This sent shudders through his body, his abs rippling as he was convulsing in pleasure. He was close. But I didn’t want to give him what he wanted this easily. So slowed down my movements again, taking him out and slowly pumping him with my hand. But then Shin did something I wasn’t ready for. With his quickness and agility he basically got me into some kind of a submission lock. We were in a sitting position, Shinsuke was behind me, he spread my legs and hold them in place with his own. My back was against his chest, his cock was pocking at my lower back.

Shin brushed my hair out of his way again and breathed on my neck. He unclasped my bra and tossed it away, ‘you really thought I will let you this easily have your way with me?’

My answer was turned into a moan when his palms reached my breasts. He teased gently over my nipples for a moment before beginning to pinch and tweak them, ‘go on, moan, I waited long enough for this’.

He gave my nipples as much attention as he could give, it was until this point where he only brushed his finger over them and I shivered. I was so close to begging him to touch me where I needed his touch the most, but Shin read my thoughts and slowly slid his hands down my stomach. I was happy that I wore sweatpants too, so he easily slid those off of me with my panties together.  
At this point I was dripping, I moaned loudly when Shin finally ran his fingers along my lips, all the way up to my clit, ‘ohh fuck…’

Shin’s fingers began circle my clit slowly, sometimes teasing my entrance but not dipping in. My head fell back on his shoulder giving him better access to my neck. His other hand was gently massaging my breast and nipple. Finally he decided not to tease me and slipped two fingers inside me. Slowly pushing his fingers in and out, in and out.  Never penetrating me deeply. But this combination had me in an absolute ecstasy. My body was shivering against his, eyes closed, little breaths and moans escaping my throat. I felt like I was about to explode. And just as I thought my orgasm was going to hit me, Shinsuke pulled his fingers out of me.

‘How badly do you want it?’ he teasingly asked me. I wanted to move and slap him or teasing him like this as well but Shin was holding me tight so I gave up and played along.

‘Oh gods Shin, please…,’ I begged him. ‘I want it so bad, I want to your long fingers inside me!’

‘As you wish..,’ He was satisfied with my begging so he slipped two of his deliciously long fingers inside me again and started to finger me in a quite fast pace. His fingers were brushing over my sweet spot and paired with him biting my lip was my undoing. My toes curled, my back arched, I moaned his name loudly. But Shin didn’t stop pushing his fingers in and out of me and soon my second orgasm washed over me, even harder than the first one.

My body went limp against him, smile was on my lips as I was catching up my breath, ‘your fingers can do magic’.

Shin chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of me, ‘wait until you see what I can do to you with this’. He grinded his cock against my lower back.  
This was probably my moment to straddle him again, but I just enjoyed way too much having him this dominant. So he laid me on my back and then Shin lowered his body and his cock landed right where I wanted it. I bucked my hips to urge him. He gave me a teasing smile and slowly pushed himself into me. He felt amazing. Shin was completely buried inside me. He was laying on top of me, and looking into my eyes. But not moving. I felt him inside me, but it was not enough. I wanted him to move. I wanted him to fuck me. I tried and moved my hips, but he had me pinned down. Gods, what was he doing to me?! Teasing me again?! Sensing my agony, Shinsuke slowly started to thrust into me. Yes, this is what I wanted! I closed my eyes and arched my back, enjoying how amazingly good he felt. Shin leaned in to kiss my breasts and slowly picked a faster rhythm.  
Soon Shinsuke was moving faster and faster inside me and gods, I could feel it and he could feel it too. Shin slid one of his hands between our bodies to circle my clit and eventually pushed me over the edge. Shin followed me soon enough, with a heavy moan he pushed deep inside, filling me with a warmth that spread from deep in my belly making me moan again. Shin collapsed beside me, I turned my head to look at him. Shin’s hair were draped around him, small droplets of sweat running down his face, his eyes closed… This view made me smile breathlessly.

 

Our hotel was nearby this big arena and thank gods for that.  And so as we finally walked out of that big and now silent building, we found AJ casually sitting there and basically doing nothing. He heard our steps and raised his head.

‘Finally you’re done with whatever you were doing,’ AJ pretended he didn’t saw that we were holding hands. ‘But next time please, don’t be so goddamn loud’. He gave us a little smile walked towards hotel.  
I looked at Shin and he looked at me, few second passed and we started to giggle like a couple of schoolgirls.

‘I don’t know how much he have heard but I will tease him about that,’ I giggled.

‘Me too,’ Shin brushed his hair out of his face held my hand more tightly and so we followed AJ to the hotel.


End file.
